bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
武甕槌 Takemikazuchi
武甕槌 Takemikazuchi is an exceptionally large hammer weapon in Bayonetta 2 that can be equipped to the hands' slot. Much like Lt. Col. Kilgore in the [[Bayonetta (Video Game)|first Bayonetta]], it serves as Bayonetta 2's "power weapon" dealing with major damage at the cost of speed. It has an affinity for thunder and lightning and is granted to Bayonetta after collecting the three pieces of The Harmonious Blacksmith LP. Jeanne's equivalent of the weapon is 野牛 Yagyu. In-Game Description "A giant hammer forged from breaking down the thunder god Takemikazuchi's divine sword, the Futsuno-mitama. Though harnessing adequate power as a sword, Rodin decided to rebulid it a as hammer to suit his personal tastes. One swing will cause the heavens to split and the earth to tremble." How To Obtain Takemikazuchi's Gold LP pieces are spread over 2 chapters in the game. Chapter VIII: ''' #Verse 5: Appears right after the battle with Allegiance. #Verse 7: After the Verse is over, behind the portal Loki opens that requires you to jump around it. '''Chapter IX: #Verse 6: Before approaching the Golem fight, on a lower walkway beneath the platforms. Located on its own platform. Unique Traits Takemikazuchi is slow to swing but is able to break through the defenses of most enemies that Bayonetta comes across in a single strike, even enemies such as the shield-wielding Accolade, larger and more powerful mini-boss enemies, and bosses themselves. Bullet Climax: Bayonetta swings the massive hammer around herself, dealing moderate damage, but staggering everything around her. If is tapped repeatedly and a direction is held, Bayonetta will begin to spin the hammer in circles, striking up to eight additional times before coming to a stop. Compared to Takemikazuchi's normal combo strings, this Bullet Climax deals fairly low damage but is still useful for knocking enemies around for some breathing room or getting plenty of combo points. Charge Modifier: A two-stage charge up swing similar to 修羅刃 -Shuraba-. Both stages are an overhead slam that crushes smaller enemies into the ground however charging the weapon to its second stage imbues it with electrical power, causing much greater damage and releasing a shockwave of lightning that ripples outwards from the impact. This electrical charge lingers for roughly five seconds and grants bonus damage to subsequent attacks. Though difficult, this Charge Modifier can also be used between each of Takemikazuchi's normal combo chains, allow it to deal exceptionally high damage. Utilizing this Charge Modifier during Umbran Climax will result in not only the shockwave and electrical empowerment, but will also summon forth four of Hekatoncheir's fists to crush the impact zone. This is one of, if not the hardest, single hitting attacks in the game. Semi-Unique Combos: and are both stand-out combo chains that not only deal exceptionally high damage, even for the Takemikazuchi, but also cause the greatest stun and knockback of any attack in the game. also results in a long fissure that ruptures through the ground and heavily damage and knocks everything in a line away. , by contrast, simply does absurd damage in an impact area, killing most smaller enemies in a single hit. Enemies that survive are usually knocked to the opposite end of whatever area Bayonetta is fighting them in, this works even against some bosses. Wicked Weaves & Umbran Climax: Takemikazuchi summons the mighty limbs of Hekatoncheir to punch, thrust, and crush enemies. As said above, these are some of the strongest and hardest-hitting attacks in the game, even killing some enemies in a single hit on 1st Climax/Normal difficulty. Yagyu 野牛 Yagyu is Jeanne's equivalent to the Takemikazuchi. Yagyu is whiter and lighter in its colors, done so to match Jeanne's taste in style. In-Game Description: "True to its name, which means 'wild bull', this enormous hammer houses a charm by the raging bull god Gozu. Some time ago, Rodin used this hammer during a fight to save a certain planet in crisis. Despite Rodin's fine work, Bayonetta turned down the weapon, not finding the name to her liking. Rodin felt he had no choice but to join the battle himself and put on a personal display of its power. Rodin has since made it more powerful for Jeanne, travelling to Japan to find and affix a new charm." Gallery 02 weapon illust01.png|Bayonetta wielding Takemikazuchi Weapon_Artwork_Takemikazuchi.png|Artwork of Takemikazuchi 116257_b2_140902_09.jpg|Takemikazuchi's charge attack. Bayo 2 Hekatoncheir.jpg|Summoning Hekatoncheir with Takemikazuchi's Umbran Climax 116259_b2_140902_08.jpg|Takemikazuchi's Umbran Climax Takemikazuchi_Charge_1.png|First Charge Takemikazuchi_Charge_2.png|Second Charge Wonder-Rodin.png|Rodin in The Wonderful 101 with Yagyu Takemikazuchi Umbran Elegance Model.png Bayo Takemikazuchi.png Trivia *Takemikazuchi gets its name from the Japanese deity of swords, lightning and the founder of sumo wrestling, who is the one who unified Japan and stood victorious against the Kunitsukami. In the Edo Period after the disastrous 1855 Ansei Earthquake, he appeared in artworks battling the mythical giant catfish who is said to be responsible for earthquakes to rock the land of Japan; in these works, he is popularly depicted with a hammer used to subdue it and calm it down. His name is also a play on the theming of demons empowering weapons in the series, as it can also mean "Brave Awful Possessing (Deity)." **The kanji used in the name for the weapon reads "Martial Mortuary Urn Hammer". * Yagyu's name comes from the Japanese name for buffalo or bison. The real reason it is named Yagyu, however, is to reference the hammer Rodin used in The Wonderful 101, which had the same name. **The raging bull god from which its charm was bestowed to be used in Yagyu, Gozu, is short for one of the Japanese Buddhist demon gatekeepers and wardens of hell, Gozuki, who is said to be a humanoid demon with the head of a bull. He is worshiped as a deity in Kyoto. Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Weapons Category:Bayonetta's Weapons Category:Bayonetta 2 Weapons